It's just a FAYZ
by ItsStrangerDanger
Summary: This is an original fanfiction in which I made original characters. It's set after HUNGER, but right before LIES.


BACKGROUND INFORMATION:

Yo, bro. This is set after Hunger, nearing Lies. Now, this fanfiction consists of unique, original characters, and then with others you know, love, and or hate. If you enjoy, I'll write more. Thanks for reading.

CHAPTER 1:

You know what's bad? When something smells so bad, you can't smell anything anymore. Bathing had became a thing of the past, and grooming had gone with it. Dru couldn't recall the last time she had showered, and she could feel how gross she was. It didn't matter how she looked, people said Dru was beautiful, it came natural to her, but since The FAYZ, she had gotten thinner, her hair more thin, her face looked like it was washed in polluted water, she looked nothing like her old self, and that, Dru could not help but get angry about.

Her old life was perfect, she was queen bee, the guys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her. Then her father moved her and her family to Perdido Beach, where he worked at PBNP; Perdido Beach Nuclear Power plant. But now, thanks to her father wanting his daughter to have a quieter life, and to get away from the "bad influences" he moved them here. He freaked out because he caught her smoking a joint, it wasn't unusual. Kids did that kind of things these days, they had far more pressure then what adults had, well, that's what Dru had tried to tell her dad, he just wouldn't listen. So she had to break up with her boyfriend, say goodbye to all her "friends" and up and leave. It was unfair!

Dru lived in old, one story house. It seemed to belong to a delusional "cat lady" because, well, there was several cats. Pictures of cats, dead cats, collars, bowls, hair. Dru hadn't bothered to clean it, not yet. She figured she could snatch a better house, she just needed to play her cards right. Ever since Caine had shut off the power, more and more people had been bunking together, so the nicer, bigger, **luxurious** homes had been taken. And honestly, Dru didn't have a good grip of control over her powers, whatever they may be yet. But Dru was not a fighter, not in the terms of psychical violence. She could tear people down by her harsh, brutal, cruel words, but if need be, she could fight. And I mean fight.

Her stomach grumbled, but she was numb to hunger. Everyone in the FAYZ was, food was low, maybe people should have put more effort into keeping it early into the start of this...pandemic. That was out of Drus' hands, she didn't have the ability to speak sense, and frankly, she didn't want to. If people didn't realize that, then they deserved to die, but Dru wouldn't, she was rebellious, she would fight to live, and she would do whatever it took to live.

* * *

Kade had been watching the house for a while now, he was ordered to. The girl inside, well, they didn't know much about her. And this was a strict no freaks neighborhood, and they needed to make sure the girl inside knew that too. He didn't see why he should check on her, and they gave him a bat. What was he suppose to do with this bat? Hit her? He couldn't hit a girl, actually, he couldn't hit ANYONE with a bat, violence was not his forte. But it was a new world, the weak got ran over, and over, and over. He took a deep breath, "Okay, I can do this. Just march up there..and...yea." Kade said to himself, his voice failing himself. Each step seemed to be slowed, the bat growing heavy in his hands. He didn't want to use this, he didn't want to be here, but most of all, he wanted his mommy. All his memories were vivid flashes in his mind, and if he didn't push those out, he would end up crying. Yup, he's a tough guy.

* * *

His steps hit the stairs leading up to the porch, it was no turning back now. Even if he did turn back, he couldn't stay part of the Human Crew. He lifted his right foot and placed it down upon the soft wood, it made a creaking noise, so much for the element of surprise.

* * *

Dru had been upstairs, she had spotted the boy standing across the street since he had arrived, and that bat didn't make her feel well. "They know." Dru muttered to herself, stunned. She crept downstairs, luckily, the old lady had several knives, she must have been a into culinary arts. Dru placed her slender hand around the handle of the largest butcher knife she could spot. She crept into the living room, and moved the curtain back, she saw the boy move forward. Her mind raced, she could confront the boy, or escape, but how? Her mind raced, trying to formulate a plan, but it seemed to fail under pressure. A voice seemed to rise within her. "Fight" it whispered in her mind, like a record stuck on one word. She slid the knife in the back on her pants, and she went to the door, throwing it open when she heard the creaking of movement on the porch. Dru registered fear on the boys face, he was not expecting her to open the door, that much was clear. "Awh, did someone miss the pinata?" Dru spoke, aiming to make him realize his tears were visible, "I can tie up a cat, let you tag a swing at that? Seeing as how you're clearly worked up about it." Dru let out a hallow laugh, extending her free arm to grip the knife, if this brought out a fight, then Dru would go for blood.


End file.
